


More than what meets the eye

by azgedawarrior



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, The 100
Genre: AU, Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Smut, alternative universe, selfharm minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Summary: Trigger warning abuse & selfharmOctavia is abused by her drunken mother and Echo Octavia’s gym teacher notices and helps her. Which ends up in developing a relationship.
Relationships: Echo/ Octavia Blake, Echtavia, octecho
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was another regular day for Octavia besides it being the first day of school of senior year. Bellamy had left for college last year so it was just Octavia and drunken Aurora. Aurora had never gotten over her husbands death so she just drank her sorrows away. Bellamy had taken care of the house and Octavia for a while until it was time for college. Aurora would often lash out on Octavia needing a way to get her anger out. Octavia was used to it by now she’d wake up get dressed see her mother passed out somewhere and leave. Octavia was going to try to make a difference today. She was going to try and be happy and not just fake it. She was walking to school when she caught up with Clarke.  
“Hey O! What’s up?” Clarke asked happy to see her friend. Octavia smiled  
“Hey! I’m good, and you?” Octavia asked.  
“Pretty good, oh my god Octavia what happened!!?” Clarke asked concerned moving Octavias hair out of her face. Octavia had almost forgotten last night when Aurora had busted her face on the kitchen counter.  
“Oh.. uh it’s nothing I just- slipped.” Octavia tried to brush Clarke off.  
“O.. you know you can tell me if something happened right?” Clarke said looking at Octavia with sympathy. “Was it Aurora?” She asked.  
“Clarke please.. I don’t want to discuss this.” Octavia said quietly looking down. Clarke just nodded and accompanied her friend walking into the school.  
“So we got a new teacher this year for gym her name is Echo and she’s kinda hot.” Clarke said raising an eyebrow.  
“Echo?” Octavia asked  
“Yeah it’s a strange name but just wait until you see her.” Clarke said lightly punching Octavia’s arm.  
Octavia winced but she was thankful that Clarke didn’t notice.  
“Anyways I’m going to be late I’ll catch up with you later?” Clarke asked walking away.  
“Yeah of course see you.” Octavia said waving back at Clarke. It wasn’t until Ilian came up behind her and scared the shit out of her that she saw Echo.  
“SHIT OH MY GOD ILIAN YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!!” Octavia yelled trying to catch her breath.  
“I have a thing for that.” Ilian said slyly. He grabbed Octavia’s hair roughly slotting their mouths together. Octavia tried to pull back but he just tightened his grip on her hair.  
“Ilian let me go!” Octavia shrieked.  
“No.” He said smugishly groping her ass with his other hand.  
“Ilian please stop let me go!” Octavia begged trying to push him away but the more she struggled the harder he grabbed her hair and ass. Then all sudden he got knocked in the head and pushed off Octavia.  
“When a girl asks you to stop you stop are we clear.” Echo scolded with pure rage having him pinned up against a wall.  
“Yes.” Ilian nodded hitting Echo’s arm asking to breathe.  
She let him go looking at him with fury.  
“The principle shall see to this and you will be suspended.” She scolded before turning around to look at Octavia. She got school security to take him to office before speaking to Octavia.  
“Are you okay?” She asked walking over to her.  
“I’m fine.” She said looking down.  
Echo removed the hair from Octavia’s face tucking it behind her ear.  
“Did he do that to you?” she asked looking at the bruises on her face and arms.  
“No.” She half lied some of them being due to her mother. She continued to look down shaking.  
“Come here.” Echo said opening her arms. Octavia walked into her arms taking her embrace and slowly hugged her back.  
“Do you need to go home? I can give you a ride.” Echo asked sweetly.  
“NO.. no no please don’t take me there I’m okay.” Octavia said wide eyed starting to shake again.  
“Okay it’s okay.” She said.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell had already rung and she was about to miss her entire first period.  
“I’m passed half late to first period.” Octavia said quietly.  
“It’s okay I’ll walk with you.” Echo said reassuringly walking with Octavia. They walked to her math class room 102 Octavia knocked on the door before her teacher Pike answered it.  
“Miss Blake nice of you to finally join us.” He said in a sarcastic tone clearly upset.  
“I’m sorry it was my fault I got lost and she helped me.” Echo spoke up.  
“Getting lost on the first day? That surely won’t put a good name out for you will it Ms. Frost.” He said coldly.  
“I’m sure being a absolute dickhead doesn’t serve you one either does it?” She said just as cold. With that the entire class busted out into laughter and he grabbed Octavia and pulled her in shutting the door.  
“Owww.” Octavia said wincing.  
“You’re a child, sit down.” He said pointing to a desk in the very back. She did as he said sitting behind a girl named Anya. She put on a long sleeved shirt that was in her desk so people wouldn’t question her and slipped off her short sleeve one when it was on. The bell rang a few minutes after and Anya turned around and looked at Octavia.  
“He made us take a shit ton of notes and I bet he’ll be a ass and ask you about them tomorrow. You can borrow mine if you want.” Anya said sweetly.  
“That would be great but what about you?” Octavia asked.  
“I’ll be okay I have a photographic memory.” Anya replied.  
“Wow that’s amazing! Thank you.. so much.” Octavia said lightly taking the notes Anya held out to her.  
“Of course.” Anya smiled and walked off.  
Octavia was pretty much bored for the rest of the day until she reached her last period. Which was gym she saw Echo again and she didn’t know why but it made her stomach flutter. They were assigned to play soccer and it made Octavia’s stomach curl. She knew she was weak on energy she hadn’t eaten in a couple of days and she was beaten up. She was running on the field in the sun until she felt extremely light headed and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up shortly after in a hospital bed. Echo heard her wake up and got up from the chair and walked over to her.  
“Thank god you’re okay.” Echo said looking at her with worry.  
“Where am I?” Octavia asked confused.  
“At the hospital you passed out the doctor said you were very low on nutrition and beaten up badly.” Echo said sadly almost crying. “Did that boy do this to you?” She asked.  
“Not all of it.” Octavia answered quietly.  
“What do you mean?” Echo asked.  
“My mom.. she hurts me sometimes. But you mustn’t tell anyone it’ll just end up worse for me promise you won’t?” Octavia said and asked.  
“If that’s what you want and know is best then okay I won’t tell anyone.” Echo said.  
“Thank you. My name is Octavia by the way just incase you didn’t read the name chart.” Octavia said.  
“I glanced at it I don’t know if that counts as necessarily reading it though.” Echo laughed before continuing. “Your name is beautiful and so are you.” Echo said sweetly. “Thank you.” Octavia blushed and then the doctor came in. He did a few tests before he released her to go home.  
“So what do you want to do?” Echo asked. “I don’t want to take you home if you’re going to get hurt.” She added.  
“I’ll be fine I’ll walk home.” Octavia said.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely not. You are not walking home you could get hurt some junky could come pick you up and do god knows what to you. I’m not letting that happen.” Echo said picking up Octavia.  
“Ah!” Octavia squealed happily. Echo sat her in her truck and pulled up to Octavia’s house. Echo followed Octavia to the door hoping Aurora would be passed out somewhere. She opened the door and walked in and Echo followed her.  
“It’s okay you don’t have to come in.” Octavia said.  
“I’m going to see to it that you are safe.” Echo said stubbornly standing at the door.  
They walked in and found Aurora passed out on the kitchen floor with bottles of wine next to her. Echo was saddened looking at Octavia’s home. Octavia picked up the bottles and threw them in the recycling she tried to pick up her mom before her mom woke up not noticing Echo. She started hitting and beating Octavia with her hands and objects around her.  
“ I did not raise my daughter to be a slut out all night you disgusting disappointment. How do guys even like you you’re ugly and barely have curves. Your father hated you he thought you were a dumb bitch and that is exactly what you are a worthless dumb bitch.” She slurred. Echo then punched Aurora and dragged her off Octavia.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT IS YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU SICK ABUSIVE ASSHOLE!!”  
“Who the fuck are you and shut up I’m only telling her the truth.” Aurora slurred.  
“Someone who cares about Octavia and no you’re not you’re a sick motherfucking bitch.” Echo said angrily with fury building up in her eyes. She then looked at Octavia who was busted up and bleeding.  
She went over to Octavia and turned around to look at Aurora again.  
“I’m taking her and if you do anything to stop me I will kill you.” Echo scolded.  
“Take her I’m done with her.” Aurora bitched back before passing out again. Echo looked at Octavia  
“Are you okay?” She asked knowing that she wasn’t. Octavia nodded anyway but Echo insisted that she’d carry her. Echo carried her upstairs to her room and got Octavia’s things. She loaded everything into her truck and laid Octavia down in the back seat. Echo drove them to her apartment and carried Octavia and her things upstairs. She unlocked the door and walked in shutting it and locking it behind them before setting Octavia on the couch. And Octavia’s things next to the couch.  
“Are you hungry? I can make you food.” Echo suggested.  
“No it’s okay.” Octavia brushed off.  
“Okay so I’m going to go make you food anyway would you like macaroni or lasagna, brownies, chicken wings, I could also make you a turkey sandwich.” Echo asked.  
“A sandwich would be nice?” Octavia asked.  
“Yes ma’am.” Echo said making her a sandwich handing it to her. Octavia ate it rather quickly. Echo smiled at her  
“You’re cute.” She said looking at Octavia with what Octavia could see the most sweetest prettiest eyes. Octavia blushed and thanked her for the sandwich.  
Echo then moved the hair out of Octavia’s face and was saddened.  
“I’m going to clean you up is that okay with you?” She asked Octavia making sure she wouldn’t be making her uncomfortable.  
“Yeah that’s fine I trust you.” Octavia said truthfully looking at her. Echo smiled at her and saw a glimpse of happiness on Octavia’s face. She helped Octavia to the bathroom. Echo put up Octavia’s hair into a loose bun still assuming her scalp might be sensitive. She then followed the bruises down her neck until the they disappeared under her long sleeved shirt.  
“Is it okay if I take this off?” Echo asked her and Octavia hesitated but nodded. Echo carefully took off her shirt and saw all the bruises and gashes on her back and started crying. Octavia turned around and looked at Echo. Echo then saw the bruises all over her chest and stomach and cuts and scars on her wrists and arms.  
“Oh my god Octavia.” She cried out scared to hug and hurt her. Octavia got close to echo and tried to hug her but it hurt too much to move her arms so she nuzzled the side her face onto Echo’s chest. Echo gently rubbed her neck where it wasn’t bruised. After a minute or two Octavia backed up and Echo grabbed hydrogen peroxide and a soft towel and got it damp with water. She wiped Octavia’s back gashes first making Octavia cry out and it broke Echo’s heart. When Echo was done cleaning out her back wounds she moved onto her shoulders and her chest removing her bra. Octavia shivered looking down and then back up at Echo.  
“My mom always said boys wouldn’t like me because my breasts weren’t big enough.” Octavia said quietly. Echo looked up at Octavia.  
“You’re moms an ass and it shouldn’t matter about the size of your breasts, and quite frankly your breasts are perfect- perfectly fine.” Echo said looking up at Octavia.  
“You believe that?” Octavia asked blushing  
“Yes.” Echo stumbled on her words which made Octavia blush.  
“Are you okay if I look at your legs really quick?” Echo asked and Octavia blushed harder and nodded. Echo noticed Octavia’s blushing and smiled blushing a little her own. Echo unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down there were scars on her thighs and a little gash on her knee which Echo took care of and bandaged but nothing major. Echo bandaged her other gashes before doing her face. Knowing that was most likely going to hurt most. She cleaned out the wounds making Octavia cry. Echo noticed and wiped her tears.  
“I know I’m sorry I’m almost done.” Echo said finishing before putting bandaids on her forehead and nose. After she finished Octavia was standing in nothing but her underwear and Echo blushed.  
“I’m- gonna go uh get you some clothes.” Echo said stumbling on her words again. Octavia nodded and changed into the sweat pants and T-shirt Echo had handed her.  
Octavia was yawning and Echo noticed.  
“If you’re tired you can sleep on the couch or I have a guest bedroom if you would rather stay there or anywhere you want works.” Echo suggested.  
“Can we watch a movie?” Octavia asked.  
“Yeah of course!” Echo said.  
“The tv out here broke though I haven’t had time to replace it. I have one in my room though I could bring it out here!” Echo said.  
“Or we could just watch something in your room.” Octavia said trying to be a smartass.  
“Yeah I guess that works too I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with that.” Echo confessed.  
“I literally got half naked for you I’m comfortable with you.” She joked which made Echo lightly laugh. She picked up Octavia lightly taking her to her room laying her down on the bed before getting in next to her.  
“So what do you want to watch?” Echo asked.  
“Anything.” Octavia said.  
“Not helpful.” Echo said turning on Netflix.  
“What about the vampire diaries?” Octavia asked.  
“Okay.” Echo said clicking on the popular vampire series. Octavia soon fell asleep in the first 20 minutes. Echo looked at her wondering how anyone could want to hurt her and say horrible things to her. She was saddened and mad at the same time. All she wanted to do was hug and shield her from the world. Echo then turned off the TV and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up the next morning deciding it’d be best to let her skip school today and made Octavia breakfast setting the dishes of eggs waffles and bacon on the table. She then went to go wake Octavia. Who was happy to see her and took her help getting out of bed. “Good morning.” Echo said smiling. “Good morning!” Octavia replied greeting her smile with one of her own. Echo then swooped her up in her arms again and then sat her in the chair with the plate of food she’d made her. Octavia ate it all thanking her.  
“Are you single?” Octavia asked bluntly.  
“Um I- yeah I am and you?” Echo smiled and asked.  
“Yeah, my mom was friends with Ilian’s dad and she forced him on me and let him.. do things.” Octavia trailed off.  
“Did he rape you?” She asked concerned. Octavia nodded and let a few tears roll down her face. Echo came over to her and held her.  
“I’m going to beat that boys ass.” Echo said angrily. Octavia let herself let out a small giggle before turning into echo’s arm trying to stop crying. “When I was younger my mom left my dad and I and my dad was awful. He’d come home from work late at night and then he would rape me and beat me until I couldn’t breathe.” Echo said starting to cry herself.  
“I understand your pain Octavia and I’m not letting anything happen to you again.” Echo said looking Octavia in the eyes wiping her tears.  
“I love you...” Octavia said quietly almost a squeak.  
“I love you too.” Echo said smiling hugging her before pulling away again. She looked down at scars Octavia had on her wrists.  
“It helped me at first. It was the only pain I could control.” Octavia squeaked scared of judgement.  
“I’m never going to judge you like that tavia I understand.” Echo said before pulling down her pants exposing scars on her upper thighs.  
Octavia looked at her thighs and she raised her fingers and touched them before looking up at Echo. Echo’s eyes saddened before looking down at Octavia and then they softened before she pulled her pants back up.  
“Thank you for saving me you have no idea how much that.. you mean to me.” Octavia said shyly almost crying. “Of course.” Echo looked at Octavia tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. Octavia shuddered and stood looking into Echo’s eyes. She tilted her face upward and kissed her. Echo was shocked but kissed her back fully putting a hand on Octavia’s waist carefully. She then realized what she was doing and broke the kiss.  
“Are you sure? Are you okay?” Echo asked softening her eyes.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Octavia said kissing her again. Echo deepened the kiss and picked up Octavia letting Octavia back her up against the wall before Octavia broke the kiss and started kissing her neck.  
“mmmn” Echo moaned.  
Octavia then took off her shirt and kissed Echo again before Echo carried her to her room. She laid Octavia on the bed and Octavia pulled her on top of her. Kissing her before pulling off Echo’s shirt. Octavia slowly flipped them looking at Echo’s abs then her big rounded breasts then up to her neck and face.  
“You’re beautiful.” Octavia said tracing her nipple.  
“So are you.” Echo said.  
“No I’m not.” Octavia said. Echo then sat up looking Octavia in the eyes.  
“You are literally fucking beautiful Octavia.” Echo said truthfully. Octavia blushed before kissing Echo again pushing her down. She then covered her mouth over her right breast teasing her nipple with her tongue making Echo moan. She did the same to the left breast before suckling on her abs.  
“Fuck.” Echo moaned clenching the sheets. Octavia smiled and took off her sweat pants before sliding down Echo’s pulling her underwear off with them. She lowered her face between Echo’s legs. She flattened her tongue and licked up her folds before sucking on her clit.  
“Mngh oh my- FUCK.” She cut off as Octavia pumped three fingers into her. She curled her fingers to hit the g spot and sped up her pace.  
“Fuck fuck fuck oh my god just like that that’s so good.” Echo whined gripping the sheets. Octavia doubled down her efforts and Echo screamed.  
“FUCKK OCTAVIA” Echo screamed closing around her fingers cumming hard. Octavia pulled out after Echo came down from her orgasm licking her fingers clean and the rest of the cum that was on echo’s inner thighs. Echo kissed her and she could taste herself and she smiled. She flipped them and looked at Octavia.  
“Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t want to hurt you or do anything you don’t want to.” Echo asked Octavia wanting to make sure Octavia was okay with this.  
“I’m sure.” Octavia said sweetly pulling her down kissing her.  
Echo then started kissing her neck before moving onto her breasts.  
Octavias face saddened in insecurity Echo noticed and spoke. “You’re beautiful don’t listen to your piece of shit mom.” Echo said continuing to kiss and suck on her perfect breasts. “I love you, god that feels so good.” Octavia said and moaned. “I love you too.” Echo replied before kissing her abs lightly kissing and dodging bruises. She then lowered her face in between Octavia’s legs teasing her entrance and sucking on her clit.  
“Yes fuck yes.” Octavia moaned. Echo laughed as that was her first time hearing Octavia cuss. Octavia smiled and threw her head back. Echo pumped two fingers into her not wanting to stretch or hurt her. She started slow but then worked her way up curling her fingers.  
“FUCK OH MY GOD ECHO” Octavia screamed arching her back closing around her fingers. A few seconds later she came hard around Echo’s fingers. Echo licked them clean and the rest of the mess before coming back up to Octavia kissing her. Octavia kissed her back biting on her lower lip Echo granted access letting their tongues collide. Octavia broke the kiss and Echo let herself fall to the side of her.  
“That was amazing.” Octavia said giving Echo a chaste kiss.  
“I agree” Echo said smiling at her.  
“I’m going to take you somewhere and we’re going to have fun.” Echo said smiling at blushing Octavia. Octavia kissed her again briefly.  
“Let’s go get dressed.” Echo said moving to get out of bed. Octavia whined in protest but got up anyway. She looked in Echo’s closet and picked out a blue lowcut maxi dress with a slit on the side with black heels.  
“You look absolutely stunning.” Echo said wearing a white blouse black jeans and tie with black heels as well.  
“So do you.” Octavia said smiling at her taking her hand. 

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia had covered up her bruises with makeup. As she had a feeling people weren’t going to think of them as ideal. Echo walked Octavia to her truck and opened the passenger door.  
“After you.” She smiled bowing.  
“Thank you.” Octavia laughed curtsying getting in the truck. Echo then got into the drivers seat. She then pulled into a parking lot of a fancy restaurant off the beach. They got out the truck and walked in. They were sat at a table and they ordered drinks and their meal. When the waiter came with the food Echo swore she saw the biggest smile on Octavia’s face. They had ordered roasted chicken with gravy and mash potatoes. Octavia was eating happily and was almost finished before a man had walked past her table almost running into her. She was starting to get flashbacks of Ilian and was starting to shake.  
“Octavia are you okay?” Echo asked noticing.  
“Yeah, yeah no I’m fine.” Octavia gulped.  
“Okay.. if you want to leave just let me know.” Echo said reassuringly.  
They had paid and were just about to get up and leave before another man came up to them.  
“Hey lady’s can I get your numbers?” He asked drunkenly.  
“No.” Echo said sternly.  
“What about you miss you’re smokin hot.” He said looking at Octavia. Octavia was then starting to shake more and he then moved to touch her face Octavia had started to cry and Echo exploded.  
“BACK THE FUCK OFF!!” Echo yelled throwing him to the floor. She then looked at Octavia.  
“Are you okay?” Echo asked looking at her sincerely. Octavia nodded  
“I’m scared.” She squeaked. Echo nodded going over to Octavia helping her up. Octavia was shaking so bad she could barely stand. Echo picked her up in her arms and carried her out. She carried her onto the sandy beach walking until they finally got to the place where echo had set up. There was rocks surrounding them with candles and roses and a blanket on the sand with chocolate covered strawberries with a selection of non alcoholic and soft drinks. Echo sat Octavia down on the blanket before sitting down next to her. She picked up the box of chocolate covered strawberries and sat herself up against the rocks. Octavia then rested herself against Echo watching the sunset and eating the chocolate covered strawberries Echo was handing her from her lap. The sounds of the waves were relaxing and Octavia felt her anxiousness calm.  
“This is perfect.” Octavia said looking up at Echo.  
“I’m glad.” Echo replied smiling moving the hair out of Octavia’s face. Octavia let her eyes soften and let her lips part. Echo then leant down and kissed her. Octavia kissed her back letting herself be vulnerable to her. She didn’t care though she knew she was going to be safe. After awhile Echo broke the kiss and Octavia turned and laid her head on echo’s right thigh. Echo was then lightly scratching her scalp and carefully playing with her hair. Octavia smiled and nuzzled her face against Echo’s thigh. They stayed like that for a while before it was starting to get dark. Echo blew out the candles and they went back home. Echo helped Octavia to the bathroom to shower and wash her face. Echo first helped Octavia gently wash the make up off her face. She then unzipped Octavia’s dress letting it fall to the floor. Octavia shivered and felt herself get goosebumps. Echo turned on the warm water letting Octavia get rid of her undergarments. She helped Octavia into the shower and helped wash her hair and body. She then helped Octavia get out and handed her a towel. They walked into the room together and Echo helped Octavia get changed and into bed. Lightly rubbing ointment on Octavia’s back and chest to soothe her muscles and help her heal. Before hopping into the shower showering quickly before getting out and changing. She walked back into her room to find sleeping Octavia curled up under the covers. She walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Octavia made a little murmur and Echo smiled. She then walked to the other side of the bed crawling in next to Octavia. Octavia woke up briefly moving closer to Echo. Octavia flipped sides and Echo pulled her closer gently hugging her waist before the both of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia woke up next to Echo and her back felt loosened and for once not sore and achy. She smiled and looked at Echo tucking some of her hair behind her ear.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Octavia whispered. Echo was still asleep and didn’t hear her but Octavia knew she would’ve smiled. She then couldn’t stop thinking about her smile and how perfect it was. It lit up the entire room and made her stomach flutter. Echo shifted and her tank top pulled down exposing one of her bare breasts. Octavia saw and it made her realize how wet she was. She tried to go back to sleep but all she could think about was Echo’s perfect breasts. She opened her eyes and Echo still hadn’t moved. Octavia moved closer to her and started sucking on her breast teasing her nipple. Before moving further down into the sheets and pulled down echo’s panties. She then started sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance. Echo woke up and moaned running her hands down into Octavias hair before cumming on her face which Octavia swallowed.  
“I thought this was a dream for a minute.” Echo laughed. Octavia shifted moving up to echo’s face.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, I just-.” Echo cut her off  
“It’s okay Octavia you don’t have to apologize.” Echo said removing her shirt moving on top of Octavia. Octavia moaned as Echo got on top of her. Echo started kissing her pulse point sucking lightly. She then moved to her breasts and was kissing and and sucking them changing the octave in Octavia’s moans.  
“Oh my god mngh” Octavia moaned pushing Echo’s face into her chest. Echo let go of Octavia’s breast before moving down to her lower abdomen.  
“Are you okay with this?” Echo asked.  
“Yes you don’t have to ask.” Octavia moaned.  
“I’m just making sure you don’t feel forced.” Echo replied.  
“Thank you.” Octavia smiled sweetly.  
Echo then removed Octavias shorts and underwear. She then went to go lick up her folds noticing how wet she was.  
“Oh my god you’re soaking.” Echo moaned moving to her clit. Octavia moaned running her fingers through her hair. Echo took one of her free hands and inserted two fingers stroking her wet folds.  
“Fuck” Octavia moaned. Echo started thrusting at a faster pace sucking harder.  
“Mngh fuck just like that fuck.” Octavia moaned gripping Echo’s head with her thighs pushing Echo’s face with her hands into her center. Echo added another finger and Octavia muffled her scream into a moan.  
“Oh my fucking god this feels so good.”  
Octavia started to close around Echo’s fingers and then Echo curled them hitting the g spot.  
“FUCK!” Octavia screamed and Echo’s name rang in both their ears before Octavia came hard around Echo’s fingers. Echo licked them clean and the rest of the mess that was left. She then went up to Octavia letting her have a break. Octavia then flipped them and kissed her. Octavia could taste her fluid on Echo’s tongue and it made her moan. Echo smiled and Octavia kissed her neck before stopping and kissing Echo’s cheek. She sat up on her stomach looking at her.  
“You know I love you for more than the sex right?” Echo asked her.  
Octavia looked at her surprised but sweetly.  
“You do?” She asked.  
“Yes of course Octavia.” She said sitting up with Octavia on her lap.  
“Don’t get me wrong the sex is good amazing even but I love you for you. I love you for your personality. I love you for the way you care about others. The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you act when you get mad, the way you blush and so much more.” Echo added. Octavia blushed and smiled.  
“I love you for more than the sex too.” Octavia said. Echo smiled and flipped them putting her hands next to each side of her face smothering her face and neck with kisses. She then started tickling her making Octavia giggle.  
“Stoooop” Octavia laughed dodging her tickle attacks. Echo then stopped before kissing her on the lips once more.  
“How does your back feel?” Echo asked.  
“Good actually.” Octavia replied smiling underneath Echo.  
“That’s good!” Echo said enthusiastically moving off Octavia.  
“Do you want to try and go to school today?” Echo asked.  
“I would rather spend the day kissing you but I have to go again at some point and I know that’s your job so yes we should go.” Octavia said kissing Echo.  
“Okay sounds good!” Echo said back kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Echo and Octavia got dressed and headed out to the door. Echo opened the passenger door for Octavia and Octavia got in shutting the truck door. Echo then went over to the drivers side. She put her keys in and started the truck driving to mount weather high. Echo parked and turned off her truck. She then turned to look at Octavia.  
“Just so you know I won’t tell anyone about us as I know you could get into a lot of trouble.” Octavia said looking back at Echo.  
“Thank you Octavia.” Echo smiled and Octavia lightly blushed.  
“Not that anyone cares enough about me to listen anyways.” Octavia added.  
Echo’s expressions saddened.  
“Come here.”  
Octavia moved over to Echo and sat in her lap. Echo tucked Octavia’s hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly but fully. Echo then broke the kiss.  
“I care about you so much and I will always be here for you, to listen, to talk, whatever you need.” Echo told her looking at her sincerely.  
“What about to fuck me?” Octavia asked with a smirk. Echo glared at her.  
“Way to ruin the sincere moment Tavia.” Echo laughed.  
“I’m sorry, I know you’ll be here for me and I couldn’t be more thankful.” Octavia apologized looking into her eyes.  
“I’m glad you know that, I love you Octavia.” Echo said sweetly.  
“I love you too.” Octavia said chastely kissing Echo before breaking it.  
“Okay let’s go.” Echo said prompting Octavia to move off her lap and get out of the truck.  
Octavia gently grabbed echo’s face crushing their lips together one last time moving her upper body up against Echo’s.  
“I’m gonna miss you.” Octavia said breaking her goodbye kiss.  
“Octavia it’s only for a couple hours you’re still coming home with me.” Echo rolled her eyes smiling.  
“I know but still.” Octavia looked at her with puppy eyes.  
“You’re literally so cute it’s not fair.” Echo said kissing her again before Octavia moved off her lap breaking the kiss.  
“You will survive I promise.” Echo said getting out of the truck with Octavia following her. They walked inside the school and Octavia wrapped her arms around Echo’s waist giving her a hug before they went separate ways. Echo wanted to kiss the top of her head but she’d be better off not risking it so she just hugged her back before walking off. Octavia was walking to her class before Lincoln stopped her.  
“Hey pretty lady can I get your number.” He smiled.  
“Uhm I’m with someone sorry.” Octavia tried to walk past him put he put his hand on the wall blocking her path and she looked up at him.  
“Oh yeah who?” He asked angered.  
“None of your business.” Octavia said trying to walk past him.  
“No tell me. I have a 10inch cock bet I could fuck you better than he does.” He gloated.  
“Leave her the hell alone jerkoff.” A voice said behind her. Octavia turned to look at the brunette behind her.  
“Whatever Raven.” Lincoln said walking away.  
“I’m Raven.” Raven said smiling at Octavia.  
“Octavia” Octavia said back smiling .

“Awesome what class do you have?”

“History with Dante Wallace.”

“Sweet me too let’s walk together?”

“Sure!”

Octavia and raven walked to class together and became friends shortly after. When the clock hit 12:00 they went lunch and Octavia ran into Anya.  
“Hey Anya! I’m so sorry I got really sick and couldn’t make it back to school yesterday here’s your notes.” Octavia said handing the girl her notes back.  
“Oh thank you, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Anya said smiling.  
Octavia thanked her and walked with raven sitting down at a table. Clarke spotted them and sat down with them too.  
“Octavia, Hey!” Clarke said sitting next to her hugging her. Clarke then looked up at Raven.  
“Hey Reyes.” Clarke smiled.  
“Aloha Griffin.” Raven smiled back.  
“Guys guess what!” Clarke exclaimed.  
“What?” Raven and Octavia both asked.  
“I got a girlfriend!” Clarke exclaimed happily.  
“Who!?” Octavia asked with a smile.  
“Lexa woods.” Clarke smiled.  
“Captain of the cheerleading team huh.” Raven smirked.  
“Yep.” Clarke said back.  
“I’m happy for you Clarke.” Octavia smiled.  
“Thank you, what about you do you have a love interest?” Clarke asked Octavia raising a eyebrow. Octavia blushed and looked down. She wasn’t sure what to say, she obviously didn’t want to tell them she was in love with their gym teacher but she also didn’t want to say she wasn’t in love with anyone and give them the wrong idea.  
“I- uh- yeah I have my eyes on someone.” Octavia stuttered.  
“Oooh who?” Clarke asked.  
“I can’t tell you saying it will just admit I have feelings for them.” Octavia lied.  
“I see, I hope it works out for you girl.” Clarke squeezed her shoulder.  
Raven nodded as well  
“I hope it works out for you too Octavia.” She said smiling sweetly.  
“Thank you guys.” Octavia said smiling.  
“Ah shit we have five minutes left of lunch.” Raven said looking at her watch.  
“Anyways Lexa texted me and asked if you guys wanted to join the cheer team.” Clarke asked happily.  
“I would love to Clarke but you know I have scars.” Octavia said lowly.  
“ I got you covered we’ll hide it with waterproof make up so that way it won’t sweat off.” Clarke said before continuing. “But of course it’s completely your choice!”  
“I would love that, I’m in.” Octavia smiled.  
“It’s not really my thing but I’ll try it out.” Raven said lightly smiling.  
“Perfect we’ll meet right after our last two classes in the girls locker room at gym.” Clarke smiled.  
Octavia and raven both nodded before it was time to had back to class. Octavia’s classes weren’t terrible for once Octavia actually had something to look forward to. Echo had just finished up her last class of the day before it was time to have the new cheerleader tryouts come in. With her having to watch them do their stunts in skimpy skirts. She knew the trainer for the cheerleading team well and knew a little bit about teaching cheer her own but never wanted to excel in that teaching career. Octavia got out of her last class and met Clarke, Raven, Lexa, Maya, Anya, Emori, and Harper in the girls locker room. They all got changed into their cheer outfits except Octavia. Clarke took Octavia to the bathroom along with some makeup. Octavia got changed in one of the stalls before coming out and Clarke covered up her scars.  
“Thank you Clarke.” Octavia smiled.  
“Of course.” Clarke smiled before finishing.  
“There, brand new.” Clarke smiled receiving a smile from Octavia. They walked back and the girls were already in the gym. They walked in to join them and Echo looked up from the bleachers surprised to see Octavia in a cheer costume. They practiced their stunts and Echo watched Octavia carefully. Octavia was being a little extra touching Clarke and letting Clarke touch her in ways that weren’t completely necessary. Octavia’s skirt rode up in the back when she bent down making sure to stick her ass out as much possible and Echo swore she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Octavia jumped back up in a faster manner and finished the routine. Echo headed back to her office beforehand. The girls left one by one but Octavia stayed. Octavia went to Echos’ office.  
“Hi.” Octavia smiled.  
“Hello Octavia.” Echo said looking at her computer.  
“Are you mad?” Octavia asked concerned.  
Truthfully Echo didn’t know what she was feeling, jealousy maybe.  
Echo looked up from her computer rolling her chair back bumping her desk making something fall. Octavia went to pick it up purposely pointing her ass towards Echo making sure her skirt rode up enough to show her ass confirming she indeed wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Echo felt herself grow damp between her legs before looking up ignoring Octavia’s perfect plump ass. Octavia turned back around placing the papers that fell back on her desk. Before moving her shirt all the way up pretending to adjust her bra before pulling her shirt back down.  
“Are you trying to get me to finger you on my desk?” Echo asked.  
“Only if you want to.” Octavia said feeling some sorrow as she could tell Echo was upset.  
“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Octavia added.  
“Get your ass over here.” Echo said.  
Octavia did as told and walked over to Echo sitting on her lap. Echo’s face expressions softened looking at her  
“You didn’t make me upset, I think I just got jealous and that is completely unfair of me.” Echo said.  
“What I did was wrong I shouldn’t have been as extra as I was.” Octavia admitted.  
“I’m glad we cleared things up.” Echo smiled receiving a smile and a nod from Octavia.  
“So about you fingering me on your desk.. I think that’s kinda sexy if you ask me.” Octavia said seductively.  
“I was half joking when I said that.” Echo said back chuckling.  
“But only half, and I’m soaking wet for you soooo.” Octavia pleaded seductively. Echo became even more wet when she processed the words that came out of Octavia’s mouth. She picked up Octavia and sat her on her desk. She moved her shirt up onto her neck pulling the straps of her bra down off of her so she could fold her bra down. She then bathed each breast in turn with her tongue.  
“Mmmnnnggghh” Octavia moaned trying to keep her volume down. After Echo was done she moved back on the table spreading her legs. Echo bent down and licked her soaking folds and groaned before pushing her down.  
“You’re so wet.” Echo groaned  
“Only for you.” Octavia gasped.  
Echo’s mouth trailed to her clit and Octavia bucked her hips pressing her face into her center. Octavia let go and Echo thrusted three fingers into her.  
“Oh my god yes please please.” Octavia moaned pushing her head back into the desk.  
“Please what?” Echo asked licking around her entrance before softly lapping and flicking at her clit with her tongue.  
“Harder.” Octavia whined.  
Echo started sucking her clit again this time with more force. She then curled her fingers pushing them in deeper and faster. Octavia moaned loud gripping Echo’s hair releasing it shortly after.  
“Mngh that’s so good fuck fuck.” Octavia moaned. Echo started going even deeper pushing in all the way to her knuckles before putting in a forth finger. Octavia gripped Echo’s hair once again biting her lip.  
“I’m gonna cum.” Octavia moaned trembling moving her head up watching Echo fuck her.  
“Good girl, cum for me.” Echo groaned.  
Octavia moaned pressing Echo’s face into her before cumming on her face biting her lip trying keep her volume at bay. Echo lapped at her juices savoring the taste listening to her escalating volume of muffled moans. She pulled out when she came down from her orgasm and licked her fingers clean before licking her folds. When her tongue hit around her clit Octavia would whimper and move from overstimulation. If they weren’t in her office with a risk of getting caught Echo would bring her to another orgasm before Octavia would give her one of her own. But since they were still at school Echo hurriedly licked between Octavias thighs licking up all the cum that was left on Octavia. Before wiping her face looking at Octavias legs that were still shaking.  
“You okay?” Echo asked her concerned.  
“Mhm that was so fucking good.” Octavia moaned. Echo had to hold back a moan looking at Octavia.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever told you to watch your language before.” Echo said laughing trying to distract herself from how soaked her own underwear was.  
“That’s because I only cuss when you’re fucking me.” Octavia smirked receiving a laugh from Echo.  
“Not that I care you can cuss if you feel the need to I’m not going to be a ass about it I cuss all the time.” Echo said making sure Octavia understood she wasn’t upset lightly chuckling. Echo pulled her bra back up along with the straps and let Octavia put her shirt back on.  
“I fucking love you.” Octavia said smiling letting Echo pick her up straddling her legs around her waist.  
“I love you more.” Echo said smiling back kissing her deeply.  
“Mmm no I definitely love you more.” Octavia said lightly suckling at her pulse point before continuing.  
“And I will show you how much I love you and your perfect body when we get home.” Octavia smirked.  
“Oh yeah?” Echo asked.  
“Mhm.” Octavia replied smiling.  
“Well then I guess I’ll just have to show you how much I love you again, won’t I?” Echo laughed making Octavia smile.  
The bell rang and Octavia met Echo by her truck five minutes later then when Echo had gotten there to not raise any suspicions.  
They both got in the truck and Echo spoke.  
“Just to be clear even though I know you already know I don’t just love you because you’re someone to have sex with but I don’t want to nor do I just show my love by fucking you.” Echo said with sympathy knowing that she’d been sexually abused by people before. And wanting to make sure she didn’t feel that way about her.  
“I know, I appreciate your sympathy but I don’t feel as if you only love me to fuck me. I don’t know how to explain it but when I’m around you you’re all that matters to me. The whole world just stops and it doesn’t matter how anyone else feels about me anymore when you’re around. You make me so happy I’m so glad you’re in my life you have no idea.” Octavia said making Echo cry.  
“You’re all that matters to me too.” Echo said truthfully looking at Octavia.  
“Oh my god you’re crying!” Octavia exclaimed going to wipe her tears. Echo chuckled and wiped the rest of her tears before leaning over to kiss octavia who rested a hand on her jaw.  
“I love you so much O.” Echo said breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too.” Octavia said kissing her cheek before Echo started driving home holding Octavia’s hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Echo parked her truck and turned it off pulling out the keys. She turned and looked at Octavia.  
“You ready?” Echo asked.  
“Mhm.” Octavia smiled giving her a quick kiss before getting out of the truck. Echo stepped out of the truck locking the doors before Octavia walked next to her under her arm up the stairs to her apartment. When they reached the top Echo pulled out the keys to her apartment out of her purse.  
“I liked it much better when you carried me.” Octavia said giggling. Echo laughed opening the door before they both went inside.  
“Do you want something to eat?” Echo asked walking towards the kitchen.  
“You aren’t on the menu I assume?” Octavia asked with a smirk.  
“Must you bring every conversation to sex?” Echo sarcastically asked giving her a light glare before chuckling.  
“ I know I’ve been a bitch lately I’m sorry.” Octavia said.  
“You’re not a bitch Octavia, don’t ever say that.” Echo said giving her a stern look.  
“I’m sorry.” Octavia shied away.  
“Aw baby come here.” Echo said softening her expressions opening her arm. Octavia walked over to her and buried her face in Echo’s chest. Echo kissed the top of Octavia’s head hugging her tightly.  
“I love you.” Echo whispered before continuing.  
“You are in no way a bitch at all don’t ever call yourself that again. You are so beautiful, so smart, talented, ballzy, funny, and so much more.” She added.  
“I’m not beautiful don’t lie.” Octavia said quietly. Echo then let her go looking at her.  
“Octavia. You are SO fucking beautiful. How can you ever say that?” Echo said and asked giving her a concerned look.  
“I’m just not. I’m not a hourglass like you or the rest of the girls. I’m fat and have a flat chest and a small butt.” Octavia said looking down.  
“Octavia...” echo trailed off hugging her again.  
“You don’t need to listen to what society tells you. You are in no way fat you’re skinnier than me and just because your boobs and ass aren’t the size of Nicki Minaj’s doesn’t mean shit. You’d be surprised on how many people are jealous of your body.” Echo said.  
“People jealous of me? Doubtful.” Octavia said looking down. Echo picked her up and set her on the counter standing in between her legs.  
“What do you mean doubtful, believe it or not you’re gorgeous. Just because you don’t have boobs made of plastic doesn’t mean shit. You’re body is perfect in its own way. No one is meant to be picture perfect honey and you have to realize it’s all in your head. No one is going to judge you because you don’t have oversized plastic breasts. I know it’s hard but you have to learn to love yourself. I’m going to be here with you every step of the way. Once you accept yourself it won’t matter what anyone else thinks.” Echo said tucking Octavia’s hair behind her ear lightly kissing her.  
“I’m sorry you’re honestly probably so annoyed with me by now. To the point where you’re gonna end up leaving me.” Octavia said breaking the kiss looking down.  
“Octavia listen to me.” Echo said gently grabbing her chin tilting her face upwards.  
“I am never. Never ever EVER ever EVER going to leave you. Not ever. Don’t even think that.” Echo said saddened. Octavia just nodded and started crying into her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I’m so fucked up.” Octavia mumbled.  
“You’re not fucked up Octavia. You’re just struggling, and that’s okay It’s okay to not feel okay. You’re gonna get through this. I love you so much.” Echo said letting a few tears roll down her face.  
“I love you too.” Octavia said trembling before licking her pulse point before sucking it. Echo let out a hasty moan as Octavia clung her lips and teeth to her neck.  
“Octavia..” Echo trailed off. Octavia ignored it and took off Echo’s shirt removing her bra as well. She looked at her breasts and let out a moan before sucking on them.  
“Oh my god Octavia you’re making me wet.” Echo whined. Octavia pulled Echo closer to her making Echo bump against the counter. Octavia then unbuttoned her jeans sneaking a hand under her underwear cupping her pussy. Octavia moaned into Echos breast as she stroked her soaking wet folds. Octavia let Echos breast go with a pop before speaking.  
“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Octavia said with her hand still in her pants now having her fingers tease her entrance. Echo whined biting her lip becoming more wet.  
“I wannted to-mm-FUCK.” Echo cut off as Octavia shoved two fingers into her.  
“Oh my god I- uhm- mmm fuck fuck I wanted to fuck make sure you were okay and didn’t want to talk anymore.” Echo was stumbling as Octavia was circling her clit. Octavia then pulled out completely. Her face expressions softened and she felt bad for cutting her off.  
“I really love you. I know I can be a brat and a lot to deal with but I really do appreciate your effort. I promise I’ll come talk to you before I do something stupid or when I need to.” Octavia said softening her eyes.  
“I really love you too. Like really really.” Echo smiled making Octavia laugh.  
“So do you want me to continue?” Octavia asked looking at her breasts and unbuttoned half down jeans.  
“Um if you want to yes.” Echo lightly smiled.  
“Hell yes I want you to cum on my fingers after how good you did me on your desk. I just want to make sure you were comfortable.” Octavia said lightly laughing. Echo became more wet and lightly kissed her putting a hand on her jaw. Octavia expressions softened before jumping on her waist turning the kiss into a lustful dirty kiss. They made it to the couch before Octavia gently pushed Echo onto it pulling off her jeans and underwear completely. Octavia gave her nipples one last forceful suck before moving down between her legs. Echo spread them exposing the pink hue of her cunt. Octavia’s mouth watered looking at the sight.  
“Do you know you have the best pussy ever.” Octavia laughed. Echo let out a small burst of laughter.  
“Now I do thank you. But your’s is definitely the best.” Echo laughed making Octavia laugh even more. Octavia then lowered her face between her legs licking her folds before sucking on her clit flicking it with her tongue.  
“Oh fuck mngh.” Echo moaned running her hands through Octavia’s hair. Octavia smiled and shoved three fingers into her.  
“SHIT!” Echo whined. Octavia curled her fingers thrusting fast and deep.  
“Oh fuck oh my god that’s so good.” Echo moaned throwing her head back. Octavia pushed her fingers in all the way to her knuckles thrusting faster.  
“Oh- I’m fuck- I’m gonna cum.” Echo whined. Octavia added a forth finger and started sucking on her clit harder.  
“Oh my god yes don’t stop.” Echo whined closing around her fingers.  
“Mm cum for me.” Octavia groaned into her center before returning to her clit.  
“FUCK!” Echo screamed biting her lip as she cummed hard around her fingers. Octavia pulled out after she was done licking her fingers clean. She then licked her entrance collecting the rest of the cum that was on her before licking up her folds one last time. She started sucking on her inner thigh leaving a hickey. She then moved to her abs leaving kisses on them before smothering her neck and face with kisses. Once she kissed every inch of her face she gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
“I love you.” Echo said truthfully breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too I really do.” Octavia said lightly smiling giving her a brief kiss before getting off of her. Echo then gathered her clothes as well as her top and bra from the kitchen and put them in the dirty laundry. Before going to the bathroom where Octavia followed stripping out of her clothes. Echo set her on the counter and gave her nipples a quick suck before kissing the flesh of her breasts and neck. She then turned on the water for the shower. She picked up Octavia off the counter before setting her down stepping in the shower with Octavia following behind. Echo helped Octavia wash her body as some parts were still bruised. Much better by now but still sore. She then washed her hair telling her stories of how she did mounted archery when she was younger. Octavia smiled she got a warm fuzzy feeling. Octavia was falling deeply for Echo. She loved being close to her and how protected she felt when Echo hugged her. When Echo finished washing out the conditioner Octavia turned and hugged her. Echo hugged her back smiling. Octavia then let go and stood on her toes trying to wash her hair but was failing miserably and Echo ended up bending down for her.  
“Why are you so damn tall it’s not fair?” Octavia huffed before laughing receiving a laugh from Echo.  
“Why are you so damn cute?” Echo asked still lightly chuckling. Octavia smiled and finished washing her hair. She hugged Echo again before speaking.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you. Like really I don’t ever want you to leave me.” She said before continuing.  
“Not that I wasn’t in love with you from the beginning it’s just i think it’s deepening by a lot.” She added.  
“Well good because I am in love with you. Like really, which I know is bad as I’m your gym teacher. But I don’t really care because you are perfect to me and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” Echo smiled kissing her and Octavia placed her hands on Echo’s waist. Echo then broke the kiss and looked down at her.  
“You are so amazing Tavia.” Echo said sweetly.  
“If I’m amazing then you’re incredible.” Octavia said kissing her cheek before washing Echo’s back massaging her muscles. Echo’s eyes softened _I really love her I could get in so much trouble but I don’t care. As long as I’m with her I’m happy._ She thought. When Octavia was done Echo washed the rest of her body before rinsing and getting out. They got dressed and ate dinner and finally got into bed. Echo laid on her back and Octavia snuggled up under her arm. Echo turned on the tv and kissed Octavia’s forehead. Octavia nuzzled her head into Echo in response curling up. She fell asleep soon after and Echo looked at her and her eyes softened. She kissed her forehead again falling asleep with Octavia curled up against her soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Echo woke up and turned to Octavia smiling. Octavia woke up blinking her eyes open and smiled back at her turning so they were face to face. She then put her hand on Echo’s jaw kissing her. Echo kissed her back fully wrapping her arm around her waist placing her hand in the center of her lower back pushing her closer. Octavia then paused and moved on her neck sucking on her pulse point. Echo moaned baring her neck. It was the start of the weekend and she was here in her bed with Octavia she didn’t think it could get anymore perfect. Octavia then stopped and kissed down the middle of her throat. Echo shivered and moaned before Octavia pulled her tank top down off her breasts and dragged her mouth down over her chest sucking on the skin around her breast leaving hickeys. She gave her nipples a quick suck before leaving hickeys on the flesh of her breasts moving up her tank top and kissing her lips again.  
“You’re so perfect.” Octavia said breaking kiss tracing her abs laying on her side next to Echo.  
“You are more perfect.” Echo whispered smiling kissing her forehead. Octavia made a little murmur that made Echo smile.  
“Why are you so fucking cute?” Echo asked smiling making Octavia laugh. Octavia then kissed her before breaking it.  
“You mean the whole world to me.” Octavia said sweetly making Echo grin. Echo then started kissing neck and down the middle of her throat. Before pulling up her t shirt kissing her breasts sucking on her nipples lightly before leaving hickeys on the flesh of her breasts making Octavia moan. Echo then pulled her shirt back down before picking up Octavia out of bed. She carried her to the kitchen before speaking.  
“Do you want anything?” She asked putting a cookie in her her mouth eating if quickly before handing her one Octavia ate it before echo took the whole box caring it and Octavia back to their room. Echo sat her down on her thigh in the middle of her bed and she could feel Octavia’s wet heat on her thigh.  
“Octavia..” Echo failed to come up with words as she moved the cookie box on her nightstand and Octavia laid down letting Echo peel her panties off. She took off Octavia’s shirt slowly before stripping out of her own clothes. Echo traced her hand around her nipples down her abs and Octavia arched her back. She then moved her hand further down. Octavia spread her legs and Echo’s mouth watered. She stroke her wet folds with her fingers making Octavia moan.  
“Tavia you’re so wet.” Echo moaned moving her face down in between her legs licking her folds lapping her tongue at her entrance. Octavia moaned before whining.  
“Fuck me.” She whined. Echo smiled and moved to her clit locking her lips sucking hard. Octavia bucked her hips moaning letting her nipples become rock hard. Echo then stopped and got off the bed. Octavia whimpered in lost of contact her eyes following Echo.  
“Where are you going?” Octavia asked with puppy eyes with her legs still open. Echo smiled and reached inside a drawer pulling out a strap on. She coated the shaft in a coat of lube securing it in place. Octavia moaned looking at the shaft spreading her legs more. Echo chuckled lightly before climbing onto the bed in between Octavia’s legs.  
“If this is too much for you let me know and I will stop.” Echo said before giving Octavia's hardened nipples one last suck. Octavia nodded and smiled as Echo went to enter her. Once she filled Octavia completely she started thrusting slowly building up her pace.  
“Oh fuck yes” Octavia moaned becoming more slick making the dildo slide in and out with ease. Octavia put her hand on echo’s stomach pushing lightly and Echo immediately stopped and pulled out.  
“Are you okay?” Echo asked with concern.  
“Mhm” Octavia smiled raising a brow before flipping over moving on her hands and knees. She moved her hair over her shoulder arching her back.  
“I’m good now.” Octavia chuckled. Echo laughed and entered her again and started thrusting. Octavia was moaning and cursing like a sailor.  
“Harder.” Octavia whimpered. Echo doubled down her efforts thrusting fast and hard. Octavia gripped the sheets and was moaning loud rolling her hips back into echo’s thrusts. Echo then moved one of her hands off Octavia’s waist to her clit rubbing it in tight circles.  
“Fuck fuck fuck oh my god I’m going to cum.” Octavia whined throwing her head down.  
“Fuck just like that Octavia, cum for me, good girl.” Echo prompted Octavia. Octavia looked beautiful under Echo trembling. Echo gave her a few last deep thrusts before Octavia came around the dildo. Falling down as her arms collapsed. Echo pulled out when she finished and took the strap on off before laying next to Octavia.  
“Was that too much? Are you okay?” Echo asked.  
“No you were perfect. I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow though.” Octavia laughed reviving a light chuckle from Echo. Echo kissed her before cleaning the dildo putting it back. Before laying back next to Octavia.  
“I love you so much.” Octavia said kissing her burring her face into her bare chest.  
“Aww baby I love you too.” Echo smiled kissing her forehead. She then told Octavia to lay on her stomach and Octavia did as told. Echo started lightly scratching her back and rubbing her shoulders. Octavia let out a groan.  
“You are the bestest girlfriend ever.” Octavia said muffled into her pillow.  
Echo smiled Octavia had never called her her girlfriend before. Echo the leant over to her ear.  
“Thank you but someone already has that name and it’s you.” Echo whispered smiling. Octavia slowly turned around and pulled Echo ontop of her kissing her.  
“You are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, person ever period.” Octavia said smiling. Echo smiled back and started smothering her face and neck with kisses. Octavia giggled making Echo laugh.  
“You know you make me the happiest person ever right?” Echo asked making Octavia smile.  
“You make me the happiest of the happy.” Octavia said Echo smiled chastely kissing Octavia before ordering pizza.  
“YOU ORDERED PIZZA OMG YOURE THE BEST!!!” Octavia exclaimed jumping on Echo. Echo laughed and was about to speak before Octavia cut her off kissing her. After a few minutes the pizza arrived and echo threw on clothes and opened the door and paid before getting plates and Pepsi. Octavia has changed into underwear and a tank top when Echo came back. Echo smiled at Octavias wide eyes and sat the pizza box on the bed along with the plates and set the Pepsi on a small tray. Echo turned on the tv and they enjoyed the rest of the day with a movie night.


End file.
